Facing the Future
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: For people who believe that Kel is under a lot of pressure and will crack momentarily. Unsure about continuation NOTE: My breaks between sections aren't showing, so apologies!


_Hi. This is something I came up with briefly at home. I thought it was quite artful writing, and there is just a tad smothered romance. It's more a story about how life's going. I, um, hope it makes sense and all, and yeah… It's different. _

_I just want people to tell me stuff. About my writing._

-O-O-

**Truths of Life**

Kel felt slightly overwhelmed by all this paperwork. She was never going to make Neal and Yuki's wedding at this rate, in fact she had been very lucky to make Raoul's wedding, but maybe that was just because it was in the war zone. Of course, any excuse to visit the own was a good one, though it was a bit off putting to have Alan of Pirate's Swoop in her place as squire, even though he was a great guy. At the moment he was off visiting the Copper Isles to get his family to return.

She turned and stretched, pushing her chair back from the desk. The war was nearly over but the cleaning up was taking forever, and there were so many things to fill in and stockpile. Merric had reminded her of New Hope's clerks, but what she had to do was not something she could rattle off, she was too comprehensive, she humphed and returned to work, just to be interrupted. Knowing that this could be anyone, she went to the door. In her mind she had Wyldon at the door about to fire her from Commander, but opening it she was politely surprised.

"Dom," she said, "I wasn't expecting you, when did your squad get in?"

He laughed his usual laugh and saw her messy desk. "Didn't you hear me and my squad? We caused quite a racket."

Kel glared and returned to her seat, sighing. "No, and I'm not noticing much at the moment. If whatever you have to say is not important I hope you wouldn't mind me returning to my work, Merric can place you somewhere."

Dom laughed again. "Kel, I've brought some orders from Raoul which have passed through Wyldon. You've been ordered by the King to return to Corus as soon as your paperwork is done. They've decided to shift the Knights around, and you've been here a while now."

She turned and stared blankly at him. "No, they can't do that, they're stretched already. Relieving us would be like relieving the treasury from giving gold. You'd have nothing. Plus, imagine if some conservative knight came here, he'd cause the people so much pain!"

"Kel, they're deadly serious," he pronounced blankly. "The negotiations went well and the war's pretty much over, you know that. Even the Own has gained hints of returning. Sir sent me because he though I could convince you of the truth, and warn you in advance, but I guess he was wrong." He bowed formally to Kel. "I'll leave you until the official orders come."

He walked out of the still open door, just as Kel turned around. Her face was pained and tired, and she quickly stood up, running to the door and leaning out the passage. Dom was standing against the wall outside the door, grinning.

Kel breathed deeply. "Dom, why also are you here?" He looked so carefree standing there.

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think?"

"Neal's at it again, isn't he? Bet you he's been sending abusive letters to everyone, trying to get married." She looked so dull in the doorway, so exhausted. "I've had enough of his cheek." She quickly marched past Dom, just to be caught by his grip.

"Kel, can you relax!" he roared in her face. "I'm here to help escort some people back to their old homes. What is your problem?"

She looked stonily at him. "Nothing. Just nothing. No, I'm just having relapses of the dead children and all. No, I'm going mad. No, no one has been supporting me here." She turned and screamed down the hall, "NO ONE!"

Heads popped out of doors and whispers echoed softly. Neal entered from outside and walked pensively up the hallway.

Kel obviously rolled her eyes and walked up to stand nose to nose with him. "Neal, you may be in love, but you have a job to do and you are so absent minded! I've had to fix up your reports so many times I'm surprised that I'm no basically running the infirmary."

She turned from him and leaned against the wall. "I just want things done right. We've been under enough scrutiny after the Blayce incident, I can't make another mistake, and yet, all of you seem to be vague and stupid. You think you're the greatest heroes and now nothing can stop you! We have a camp to run!"

Slowly she slid down the wall and a tear crept from the corner of her eye.

Dom bent over and put a hand on her shoulder, just to have it brusquely shaken off. "Kel…"

She looked up and the cousins and sighed. "Just give me some sleep…" Quickly she stood up, and returned to her room, locking the door with a thump.

-O-O-

Dom and Neal sat in the mess hall analysing Kel carefully.

"I think she's clinically insane, she's about to go off her top and we're just sitting here. I think we've got a bit of a problem," Neal said in a very matter-of-factly manner.

Dom shook his head. "Neal, I know you've tried hard," he gulped, "But I think that you're obsessed with Yuki, imagine how much poetry Kel has heard in the last while. She's been smothered." He felt a tugging on his tunic and turned round to see little Irnai, the seer, peering up at him.

"Hello Sergeant Domitan. Hello Sir Nealan." Her face was so straight that Neal couldn't help but let a giggle escape. She smiled wryly and stated quickly, "Kel's finished the paperwork and tidied her room up, but she's going to need your help Sergeant. She's lonely." Irnai nodded quickly and walked away.

Neal was surprised. "Mithros, that was fast! She must have been nearly one but very disorganised."

Dom knocked over the stool he was sitting on and walked off quickly, brushing past Merric, the redhead, walking in. Merric walked up and looked confusedly at Neal.

"Was that something against me?"

-O-O-

Dom ran up the corridor in headquarters to Kel's rooms and threw them open. Kel was balancing Griffin on her finger, and dropped it at the surprise.

He walked over to her and sat her down, then quickly sheathed Griffin. "Kel, you've finished the paperwork, so what are you worried about?"

She looked at him and reached out for Griffin, which he merely held further away from her. "Dom, I'm just lost." She stood abruptly and almost fell over. "I want to have some sort of future. Maybe its just the fact that all this bloodshed is getting to me. I mean, it's the wrong time of month and that brings depression and, and all…"

Dom grimaced. "Too much information Kel."

"Sorry," she chuckled.

He looked at her, briefly and she blushed.

"What!" he exclaimed. "Can't I look you in the eye?" He stepped closer. "Can't I stand this close to you?" He grabbed her around the waist. "Are you too scared of stuff like this?" He leant in and kissed her passionately.

She turned her head away, giggling hysterically. "You sure do know how to make me feel better."

He stepped back and nodded. "Good. Believe me now." Kel nodded. "Good. And by the way, that kiss, it was…" he trailed away, unsure what to say.

Kel finished it. "It was a feel better kiss, something to make me laugh, nothing more." She picked up her pile of papers. "I've done everything, and from now on I'm gonna work ahead. You'll see." She looped her arm through his. "Let's get this fixed up and maybe I'll go home eventually."

They marched down the passage to the clerks' room.

-O-O-

_That isn't too bad is it? I hope you don't think Kel's extremely OOC towards the start. I just kinda think that she's going to eventually explode a little, so its not very OOC… (Don't listen to my prattle). And that was NOT a big explosion. Towards the end she got it together. And also, the Griffin thing was NOT suicidal. She was using it as an excuse to do nothing. I would!_

_If you have time, I do appreciate reviews, but I totally understand if you don't (I should review more), plus, I'm not into begging. You can flame, just, maybe no swearing. I'm fairly open. Criticism builds my ego wink. Nah, just being silly._

_By the way, I'm an old and very brief fanfic writer, so yeah. Just be nice._

_Kelly -_


End file.
